Heat treatment is a common method used to kill insects. It is particularly useful for bed bug infestations because bed bugs are resistant to many of the chemicals commonly used by pest control professionals. The exact temperatures and times required to successfully heat treat bed bugs varies, but one example treatment is to heat items to 120 F and then hold that temperature for 10-60 minutes. However, a range of temperatures and times are commonly accepted for bed bug heat treatment.
Conventional systems are deficient because they are not sufficiently portable, easy to setup and/or lack the ability to adequately treat a wide variety of items that may be infested by insects such as bed bugs.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an improved heating chamber system and method for insect extermination in an effort to overcome the aforementioned obstacles and deficiencies of conventional insect extermination systems.
It should be noted that the figures are not drawn to scale and that elements of similar structures or functions are generally represented by like reference numerals for illustrative purposes throughout the figures. It also should be noted that the figures are only intended to facilitate the description of the preferred embodiments. The figures do not illustrate every aspect of the described embodiments and do not limit the scope of the present disclosure.